1. Field
The following description relates generally to content distribution systems and more particularly to selective distribution and selective presentation of content.
2. Background
A digital broadcast network is a one-way delivery method to client-side software located on a user device. Datacast services provide information over a digital broadcast network to be used by the client-side software. Traditional digital broadcast networks can include bandwidth limitations that can affect the depth and sophistication of a user experience offered by many datacast services. Some attempts at data applications over digital broadcast networks assumed a single channel to be associated with a single datacast service.